


The Spider Incident

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Brolin Week, Cute, Fluff, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: I never ever ever normally write stuff with real life people so this is a one off but I had a cute brolin idea so here you goIts just a lil scrap one shot based of that YouTube video, which has the same title as this work x





	The Spider Incident

Colin snuffled a little eyes still closed into the warm blankets, face searching for warmth against the breeze of the half opened window. 

He felt cold fingers grasp his shoulder and a soft voice say "Colin, wake up. Colin" 

Sighing Colin stuck his head out of the cozy covers and looked at Bradley who had a big smile on his face. 

"What?" Colin asked, voice a little rough from the early hours of the morning and the activities from late last night 

"Come see this, bring your camera" Bradley said, blonde hair around him like a halo reflecting the light of the lamp. 

"Why? What time is it" Colin asked, flopping back onto the covers not willing to get up for whatever stupid thing Bradley has decided to wake him up for this time. 

"Its 3am, now get up. I need your photography skills." Bradley whispered before disappearing from the bed. 

Colin shuffled his way out slowly, dragging one of Bradley's red shirts on cause the chill was getting to him. His slim fingers shut the window and grabbed his camera, he followed Bradley into the bathroom. 

He honestly didn't know what to expect and its fair to say he was quite surprised that Bradley had woken him up just to see a large spider chilling in the bath. 

He watched the glee on Bradleys face and couldn't help but smile. 

"It looks pretty big" Colin said, Irish accent unmistakable. 

Bradley smirked and raised his eyebrows, Colin felt himself blush a little. 

"Right, I haven't got much time cause the battery's running out but I'm about to trap the spider cause its just sat in the bathtub, it might not look that big but it is" Bradley said, crouched by the bath. 

His tone was directed to the camera which, Colin released, probably meant he would be hasseled until he put it online. 

"Its bloody massive" Colin interjected, finally getting a proper look at this eight legged creature. 

"Its pretty big." Bradley agreed, nodding 

"So, lets see if this works. Come on mate." He said as if to encourage the spider into the trap. 

Colin tried not to laugh as Bradley failed to get it to crawl into the slazenger tin.

"He's slower than I thought he would be, come on mate." Bradley said again. 

Thinking he'd managed it he pulled away only to find the spider still in the bathtub.

"Agh bugger."

Colin couldn't help it, he laughed the camera shook a little. The spider was still going. 

Finally, capturing the spider in the tin Bradley rose from the floor 

"Yesss. Yes. Yes." 

Colin smirked and mocked him a little "Triumphant. Triumphant." He said

Bradley led, hands clasped tightly into he lid to keep the spider in as they walked through the door to a patch of grass where he then discarded of it, shaking the spider out onto the floor. 

The darkness of the sky showed that it was far too early for Colin to be awake but seeing Bradley happy made it okay 

"And once again the balance is restored to nature." Colin commented as Bradley put the lid back on tin before bursting into giggles

"What does that even mean" Bradley managed through his breathless amusement 

"I have no idea" Colin said, pleased he'd made him smile 

The battery bleeped, Colin quickly saved the video before the Camera died. He'd have to out it on charge when they went back inside. 

Finally calming down Bradley said "Race you back to the bed" before hurrying back through the door, Colin following shortly behind him.


End file.
